Adrenaline
by Kai-Mikaela10
Summary: Lucy has always lived life to on the edge. She was a risk-taker, addicted to the adrenaline that coursed through her veins each time she did something dangerous. She refused to go on dates that gave her no thrill or excitement, proving rather problematic on her love life. It wasn't her priority, but it sure would be nice to have someone understand the rush of living to the fullest.


**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

There was a loud and yet soft purr as she turned the key to ignite the engine. Her right foot gently stepped over the gas pedal, the vehicle roaring once more. Her gloved hands were placed on the steering wheel, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips as the cars on either side of hers came to life. She could see the curious onlookers trying to get a glimpse of her face through her dark, tinted windows but to no avail.

The road was all she could see ahead of her; an empty, winding road lit by the lamps beneath the night sky. She could no longer hear the loud beat of the music outside. It was just her in her car, a white, custom Lotus Exige S, and the road. Forget the other racers, she knew she was going to win either way. Tonight was her night, like every other weekend, she was going to have the rush and adrenaline coursing through her body.

From the corner of her eye, a flag was raised. Her body was pushed back as soon as her foot hit the gas pedal, the car accelerating from zero to sixty miles an hour in a matter of seconds. A laugh escaped her lips as she drifted sharp corners. The cars behind her crashing into alley walls and lamp posts.

But it was too soon and before she could blink it was all over. She crossed the designated finish line and a few seconds faster than the others. It was not long before a frown fell on her face, and the rush she sought out disappeared. She bit her lip, eyes focused at no particular point in space. It was always like this and she was never really satisfied. A knock on her window pulled her from her thoughts. She rolled her window down, grimacing in annoyance.

"Lucy, it's time to go back," a scarlet haired female leaned into the car, her eyes narrowed threateningly at her. Quickly, the female made her way to the passenger seat, her long, red hair moving with the light breeze of the night. She took a seat, arms crossed beneath her chest. "You are putting yourself in so much risk street racing every chance you get."

Lucy rolled the window back up, avoiding the people who tried to sneak a peek at her features. Once the window was up, she removed her helmet, allowing her golden hair free, and adjusting her chocolate brown eyes to the different brightness around her. She smirked, "Erza, when have I ever started to care about the cops? Beside, you enjoy these nights out, too"

Setting the car on drive, she stepped on the pedal and began to drive back to their dormitory, Erza shaking her head, but a smile was on her lips. She never really understood what started her friend's addiction to dangerous stunts like street racing, and that was only one of them. There were times when Erza offered legal means of satisfying her need for adrenaline, but Lucy refused each and every time. She supposed being the daughter of a wealthy business owner had its perks, but she knew Lucy was not one to rely on her parents.

"Is Jellal-kun coming over tonight?" Lucy giggled at the sight of her best friend blushing, furiously shaking her head. This was always the case for Erza each time her boyfriend was mention. Lucy thought it was adorable, especially because the two were just so perfect for each other. Although they were awkward when other people were around the two, when they were alone, their movements were always in sync. They got along and only seemed to fall for each other more and more each day. "No? How sad, I was hoping he could ask his friend, Gray-kun, to come over as well. He's pretty cute."

Erza sighed, "Did your relationship with Hibiki not work out?"

Lucy blushed, biting her lip in slight anger, "I scared him off because I insisted on cliff diving on our first date. And on our second date, I wanted to go bungee jumping. He said he wasn't ready to die yet."

Erza shook her head, watching as Lucy parked the car in the parking structure near the dorms. They both stepped out into the cool air of the night. They stood there for a moment, admiring the midnight blue sky and the little specks of light from the stars that hovered above them.

"Who needs men, anyways? If they can't handle the fast lane, then they aren't worth my time," Lucy began to walk back to their dorm, Erza following behind her. They were both in sync, used to each other's presence. They have known each other since elementary school and their friendship only grows stronger each moment they spent together and they never lacked in those moments. Lucy turned to face her scarlet-haired friend, "Tomorrow's Saturday, what do you want to do? I heard Jellal is having a guys night only, we can do our own thing with the girls."

The smile on her best friend's lips was enough to persuade Erza with her crazy antics, "The usual, I'm guessing?"

Lucy ran up to her, engulfing her in a tight embrace, "This is why you're my best friend! I love you!"

Erza smiled, "I love you, too."

* * *

Lucy woke up late in the afternoon the following day. Erza was already up and about, while she overslept, exhausted from the events the night before. Looking over to the bed across from hers, she could see Erza's bed already made, knowing full well that her best friend was probably on her usual lunch date with her boyfriend.

The blonde groggily stumbled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and proceeded to open the window blinds. She had to squint at the sudden brightness of the sunlight. She yawned, turned, and walked into the bathroom for her daily routine: shower, brush teeth, comb hair, makeup, and pick out an outfit for the day.

Seeing as it was a Saturday, Lucy decided on a denim mini skirt with a blue spaghetti strap crop top that revealed much to the eyes. Her hair was let loose in golden waves and she wore black knee high boots to complete the outfit. She glanced at herself in the mirror and smirked, satisfied. Before making her way out of the dorm, she quickly grabbed a pair of sunglasses and keys that were hanging on one of the hooks behind the door.

It did not take her long to reach the parking structure, but this time, she decided against her Lotus and chose to ride her motorcycle. Climbing onto the seat, Lucy ignited the engine, the vehicle roaring to life. Her lips curled upwards, it was going to be an eventful day.

Lucy spent about an hour just riding around Magnolia, enjoying the peace that came with it. Coming from a prominent family, it was not too difficult for her to enjoy what she wanted to do, even if such things were risky and dangerous and ridiculously expensive. As long as she did well in academics, her parents allowed her to do as she wished.

She was on great terms with her mother and always has been, but it wasn't as easy when it came to her father. He was extremely strict with her, giving her too many limits to the point where when she reached her rebellious stage, they always ended up arguing until her mother finally convinced him to loosen up. Lucy was obedient, but there was only so much a girl can handle. She was successful in school and strives to be successful in the future and not once did she ever disappoint her father when it came to expectations and even exceeded them. She strongly believed she deserved this freedom, and it was worth the fights with her father, especially because they were getting along better than before.

Eventually, Lucy returned to the school, but rather than returning to her room, made her way a few doors down. She walked in a slow pace, admiring the view that the second story of the building had. Magnolia University was a private school, and there were not very many students who attend the university, but it was popular amongst the children of successful business owners. Of course, not everyone who attended the school was from a wealthy family, there were more than a few programs that offer scholarships and opportunities for other people to be able go to the university.

Lucy stopped at room 401, where Levy McGarden and Juvia Lockser were residing for the school year. Both Levy and Juvia were close friends of Lucy and Erza. All four of them studied at Fairy Tail Academy, from kindergarten to their high school years. Levy was petite, slightly shorter than the other three, with light blue locks in natural beach waves. Her hair was always held back by a headband emphasizing her emerald green eyes.

Juvia on the other hand was constantly changing her hair style, but remains a shade of ocean blue. While Levy was a bookworm, always in the library, Juvia participated in the swim team of the school. She grew up in the water, and it will always remain a part of her. Her eyes are the same shade of blue as her hair.

"Lu-chan!" Levy ran up to give Lucy a hug, as Juvia opened the door for her to enter, "We already heard from Erza and we're both going with you!"

Lucy took a seat on the bean bag chair that was beside Juvia's bed, "I'm so glad to hear that! I'm not sure what the guys are up to, but we won't be missing out. Tonight, we're going to the new club that just opened in town: The Dark Guild."

* * *

Erza was unsure what was worse, Lucy driving them to the club at almost 100 miles per hour, or the fact that they were currently standing face to face in front of her boyfriend and his friends. She was still suffering from whiplash from the car ride, and the heat rising to her face from having her boyfriend see her wear such a scandalous outfit was too much to handle. Him gaping at her could either be good or bad. But then, if she could have another reaction, she would also be admiring the way he looked in a gray polo shirt, with his messy blue hair. The tattoo on his face was prominent, something she always thought made him look even more attractive than he already is.

Beside Jellal were five other men she knew: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue. Natsu was the loudest of the group, with his spiky, rose-colored hair and hazel eyes. Gray was second when it came to wreaking havoc, just below Natsu, and the exhibitionist of the group. He has raven hair and does Rogue, who was the most quiet out of all five. Gajeel was the scariest, always with a tough guy act with jet black hair and piercing practically everywhere. Sting was the playboy of the bunch, attractive with spiky blond hair and aqua blue eyes. Only Erza knew all of these men, while Lucy has only met Gray and Natsu.

"Lucy!" Natsu practically jumped the blonde teenager as he ran up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Lucy returned the hug, accustomed to Natsu's actions, and smiled. He is, after all, Lucy's best guy friend. He was probably the closest to the kind of man she was looking for, but their relationship was strictly just friendship. They could never see each other as more than that, and there was the fact that Natsu was currently in a relationship with Lisanna.

Lisanna was another close friend of Lucy's. They met their freshman year of high school. Their relationship certainly was complicated. Lucy was not quite fond of her at first because she was taking up a lot of Natsu's time from her, but as they got to know each other better, the two eventually became very good friends. Lisanna complimented Natsu's insane personality and vice versa.

As the two pulled away from each other, Lucy could feel a dark aura behind her. She turned, only to find Juvia wallowing in a bubble of depression. Her eyes focused on the raven haired and already topless Gray Fullbuster before her. Her cheeks were flushed as she bit the blue handkerchief.

Lucy sighed. This was apparently, according to Erza, a common occurrence each and every time Gray was around Juvia. The latter was open about her feelings, while the former continues to be seemingly oblivious to her affections. Lucy was hoping to be able to flirt with the guy, but she knew when to back off. Juvia was clearly in love with Gray and there was nothing she could do about it.

The vibrations from the loud music echoing throughout the club was what distracted Lucy. Along with her many hobbies was dancing, and this was her chance to destress from school work. She quickly introduced herself to Sting and Rogue, nodding her head in acknowledgement, and pulled Levy to a table at the far corner of the club. Erza, Juvia, and the rest of the group followed, Lucy proceeding to the bar to grab a quick drink before sitting beside the blonde male who had nothing but a grimace on his face. He certainly did not look too happy to be in such a crowded area.

Upon closer look, she could see how wrinkled his dark grey polo shirt was, but it certainly looked decent on him and complimented his dark blue jeans. His blond hair was a spiky mess, as if he has yet to comb it out. He looked like he just woke up and if her guess was correct, he was more than likely dragged his against his free will.

"How have you been, Luce?" Lucy broke from her thoughts at Natsu's question, who was seated across from her, right beside Levy, who was beside Gajeel, who was right beside Gray. Lucy, who was at the end of their side of the table, sat beside Sting, Rogue, and Juvia. Erza and Jellal were together on the dance floor.

"I've been...ehh," she shrugged, "I need to find something new to do. But I won my race last night." Lucy winked at Natsu, who gave her a high five. She failed to notice that Sting was still beside her, his mood souring even more at Natsu's constant cheering, but his interest peaked. "I totally kicked ass with my Lotus!"

"You didn't take me with you, Luce!" Natsu whined, "You always get to do the fun stuff, while I'm stuck in the dorms all day—"

"You race?" Sting's deep, smooth voice interrupted their conversation, the whole group becoming silent. Lucy mumbled a yes halfway through taking a drink from the beer bottle in her hand. "What car do you drive?"

"White Lotus Exige S," Lucy chugged the rest of her bottle, "Do you race?"

"Once in awhile. I don't always do it illegally. My family owns a track in the city," Sting smirked, appreciating the way the busty blonde sitting beside him had the same interests he did. He took in her physical appearance. Her long, golden hair was tied in a single pony tail, bangs just above her chocolate brown eyes. "Stop by one day, I'll take you on a ride with my Skyline."

Lucy's eyebrows shot up, impressed by his car selection and nothing more, "I prefer to be on the driver's seat, so no thanks."

Sting felt something tearing at his ego, his pride, his manliness, and he did not like it one bit. No girl has ever refused him and yet here was Lucy Heartfilia not even interested in him whatsoever. "Very well, then at least dance with me?"

She supposed dancing with Sting was better than dancing with a random stranger. And she really needed to let loose tonight. Sighing she conceded, "Fine, but try anything funny and you are dead."

Sting nodded, but a smirked curled on his lips as she stood up, her back to him. As if he was actually going to do as she asked. He played by his own rules and just found himself a new game to play.

* * *

_**AN:** This was a quickly written chapter and a new idea that I just had to put into written words. I am almost finished with my freshman year in college and over summer will be able to update all of my stories ^_^ yay! Please look forward to them! Just two more weeks!_

_-Kai-chan_

**_Please Review! It would be greatly appreciated! _**

**_Thanks!_**


End file.
